


Indulgence

by Calyah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abelas wishes to celebrate Ellya's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for tumblr user greyallison‘s The Smutty Dragon Age Fanfiction Challenge. The prompt was "celebration" and everyone should go write something for it. Also, a huge thank you to saarebitch for being my beta on this.

Abelas watched as the sun rose in the eastern sky. The golden hues that fell across the Frostback peaks belied the mountain chill that clung to the dawn, but Abelas could feel nothing but warmth. He shifted the blanket that hung loosely across his bare shoulders and smiled. The night had passed and the day had finally begun. With it came a cause for celebration.

Turning from the open balcony doors, Abelas glanced back towards his bed. Ellya slept soundly upon it, her lips parted and a slight snore emanating with each soft breath, and a great swell of affection formed in his breast as he looked at her. The fur throws were piled high and tucked closely against her form to ward off the drafts of Tarasyl’an Te’las, but a bare leg had escaped their comforting warmth and dangled sweetly towards the floor. She was a picture of honest serenity. Even the diffused light filtered through the open doors and speckled across her skin, as if it knew of her significance to him and wished to share in his delight.

As the light danced brighter across her face, Ellya huffed and groaned before burying her face further into the fluffy down of her pillow. Quietly, Abelas padded over the bed and knelt on the stone floor at her side. Tracing a finger along her exposed ankle and letting his blanket fall, he leaned close and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. “M’er’asha,” he murmured and wove his other hand into her hair to push the unruly strands from her face. “The dawn is here.”

Ellya stirred at his voice and drew in a deep breath, leaning into his touch. “Mmmm…why are you waking me?” Her voice was sleepy, barely above a whisper, and he could hear the protest to the morning light within her tone.

Abelas chuckled and let his lips wander to the shell of her ear. “There is much to do today.“

Blinking sluggishly, Ellya opened her eyes and rolled onto her back. She frowned in confusion as she took in another deep breath and searched his face.

Abelas smiled softly and pulled her hand into his own. He met her gaze and hoped the sincerity of his emotion would shine through to his words. “When I left the Temple, I was as spent and fallen as my duty and my people, my life forfeit to the whims of time. But you have become a light in my darkness. Your existence a balm to the sorrow that lies upon my heart.” He paused and placed the simple pendant he had been hiding across her open palm. “It would be an affront to not honor you on the day commemorating your birth.”

Understanding filled her eyes and Ellya propped herself up onto her elbow, briefly darting her gaze to the balcony and the rising sun before staring intently at his gift.

“Abelas,” she breathed and turned the stone figure almost reverently within her hands. It was a swan made of polished amber, its wings spread and its neck curved to create an image of powerful grace. “It’s beautiful.” She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and placed a swift kiss on his lips before pulling back to stare at the pendant again. “Thank you.”

“A master of craft was selling these at the Arlathvhen. This one reminded me of you,” he stated. “A small token, and one that pales in the light of your own beauty, but it is only right that you be bestowed with many gifts today.”

With a laugh, Ellya flopped back to the mattress and stretched her limbs before slipping the leather cord of the pendant over her head. She stroked the swan fondly once more before turning to him with a mischievous smirk. “You want to indulge me with gifts, huh?” Abelas watched as her eyes scanned his bare chest. “Then you need to get back in bed.”

A smirk of his own formed and Abelas moved forward to slip a hand beneath the fur blankets. “Is that how you would have me celebrate you?” He smoothed his palm up the outside of her thigh until it rested along the curve of her hip.

Ellya sighed and wriggled as his thumb drew a slow circle across her skin. “It is.”

Abelas slunk forward again and rose slightly from his knees. Slowly, he pulled back the fur that hid her from view and exposed her bare skin until she lay completely nude before him. Abelas paused a moment to drink in the sight, her form almost ethereal in the morning light, but his own desire spurred him on. In one quick motion, he hooked his hands beneath Ellya’s knees and pulled her swiftly the edge of the bed.

Ellya gasped at the sudden movement but her eyes flashed with excitement and anticipation as Abelas knelt before her once more. Draping her leg over his shoulder, he turned his head and pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh. He locked his gaze with hers as he began his descent, his lips and teeth and tongue drawing along and savoring her smooth skin until they reached the junction between her legs.

Curling his fingers around her hips, Abelas briefly pulled back and watched the heavy rise and fall of Ellya’s chest as she awaited his next touch. Her eyes were hooded and she stared darkly down at him, the languid sleepiness replaced fully by alert desire. Slowly, he returned his attention to his task and lowered his mouth once more. In one broad stroke, he lapped his tongue against the length of her sex, tasting and teasing. Ellya bucked and gasped and Abelas curled his fingers tighter to hold her steady.

With a deep, satisfied groan, he lapped at her again, her taste sharp and sweet against his tongue.

Ellya sighed and closed her eyes, her fingers clutching the fur coverlet at her sides.

One more stroke of his tongue and Abelas brought his mouth to her outer lips. He sucked each one between his teeth in turn, reveling in the tiny mewls of pleasure that sprang from her chest in response. Uncurling one hand from her hips and drawing it to her center, he spread open her folds and groaned. She was already so slick with arousal, wet and ready for him, and he felt himself grow harder at the sight. But it was her he was celebrating and he would gladly let his own need fall second to hers.

Looking briefly to her face, Abelas dipped his head once more and flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit. Ellya gasped at the contact, her hips rolling towards his mouth. Abelas drew a circle around the tight bundle of nerves with his tongue, watching as her breathing became more ragged, before closing his lips over the bud and suckling it into his mouth.

“Yes!” Ellya cried and arched away from the mattress, her voice breathy and choked with desire.

Abelas continued to move. The fingers that had spread her lips dipped to her entrance. He groaned as he tested the wet and heat they found there, his own hips involuntarily twitching towards the bed. Slowly, he plunged one finger into her warmth and then two, stretching and caressing her. Ellya bucked against his hand and mouth. Licking and sucking her clit, he curled his fingers slightly against her inner walls and stroked back and forth.

“Abelas,” Ellya moaned. He could tell her pleasure was mounting. Her movements became almost frantic and he slung his forearm across the front of her hips to keep her still.

He quickened the pace of his fingers, plunging them into her core faster and faster, as his mouth and tongue worked her clit. He felt one of her hands grasp his hair and urge him on. The other had gone to one of her breasts where she pinched and rolled her nipple. Abelas let out a shuddering breath through his nose. The sight of her teasing herself and the taste of her sex within his mouth was enough to drive his own arousal to madness. He closed his eyes and moved his fingers faster. He needed to bring her to release before his own resolve diminished and broke.

“M’lath, I’m…” Her words drifted and stopped, a gasping cry taking their place as her legs tightened around his shoulders and her back arched off the bed.

Abelas watched in satisfaction and pleasure as rapture washed over her. His tongue flicked rapidly against her clit and his fingers moved within the clenching heat of her walls, riding and driving her release until the end. Ellya let out a guttural sigh, and Abelas heard the murmur of his name across breath. In the next few moments, her body began to relax around him and her legs and back fell limp against his touch. With one more languid stroke of his tongue, Abelas pulled back and slid his fingers from her sex. She was smiling and panting before him, her skin damp with sweat and radiating contentment.

“Is that indulgent enough?” He asked with a teasing half-smile and began to crawl up her body, peppering her soft stomach with kisses along the way.

Ellya chuckled and wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, causing him to fall flush against her form. Chest to chest. Hip to hip.

“Not quite.” she whispered and captured his lips in a deep kiss. She ground her still slick center against his erection and he groaned into her mouth.

Breaking their kiss, Abelas pulled back slightly to position himself and entered her in one fluid motion.

“Then let me be more thorough.”

**Author's Note:**

> “m’er’asha” = “ma+era+asha = lit. my dream woman, Abelas’ very flowery endearment for Ellya.
> 
> “M’lath” = my love


End file.
